Many individuals find it difficult to set the time and/or the desired alarm time on electronic alarm clocks. It would be a benefit to these individuals to have an alarm clock housing that included a time/alarm entry keypad that was interfaceable with an alarm clock circuit through which the time and alarm times could be input to the alarm clock circuit. Because it can be desirable to prevent unauthorized people from altering the time and or alarm time of an alarm clock it would also be desirable to have an alarm clock housing that included a lockable keypad enclosure. Because keys can be lost or misplaced, it would be a further benefit to have an alarm clock housing that included a lockable keypad enclosure that was lockable with a combination locking mechanism.